


Sweet Serenity

by joshmeatflint



Category: Dayshell (Band), Of Mice & Men (Band), Sleeping With Sirens, You Me At Six
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, alan x austin is the chill pair, dans a nerdy geeky science tutor, josh is a student counsellor, josh x dan helps everyone with everything, kellin quinn. everyones gay best friend, phil x tino just hangs out with them, shay x aaron is the main ship, so flinceschi is a rlly cute couple ok, this is rare but shay's the main character okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshmeatflint/pseuds/joshmeatflint
Summary: shay is being hunted down by a demon (maybe even kronos) and its terrorizing all his friends and the cute brown haired kid he likes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok clarification:  
> austin is a werewolf, minus the whole full moon theory.  
> aaron is a werewolf --------------||--------------  
> shay is a vampire, minus the whole burning in sunlight theory.  
> phil and tino are shapeshifters, minus the whole shedding skin to change form theory.  
> alan is a fallen angel, like an angel, just with black wings and they have no grace.  
> josh is an angel, not to be confused with a saint.  
> dan is a wizard, which is why he knows lot of things and he can do magic.

Everything's blurry. The only thing he hears is his own panting and his shoes colliding with the pavement.

He knows Austin's somewhere beside him, running for his life too, he can hear him. From the corner of his eye, he sees his light gray - almost silver even - fur billowing as they ran in the opposite direction from where the wind was blowing.

He falls on the floor. There's something heavy on him and it was pinning him down. He looks up. Austin's still running and he doesn't look back.

He didn't need to. They've made a promise to save themselves no matter what and leave the other behind. Because if they both died, no one will remember them. They only had each other.

The parking lot was empty. No one was going to come save him.

It flipped him over in one swift motion and dragged it's long, sharp claws down his chest. He lets out a blood curling scream as his skin split, making a deep, bloody gash on him. The wound was out in the open, the cold air blowing down on it just made it more painful.

His chest burned, his lungs burned, breathing became more of an effort. He calls out to Austin in his mind.

Nothing.

His vision is still blurry, and now it's tinted with a red colour. Like he's looking through red stained, frosted glass.

He doesn't like this feeling. He's always had the biggest fear of going blind. He panics; an anxiety attack was coming.

Whatever it was had left him. Left him to bleed out. Left him to die. He didn't heal immediately like he normally did. It's claws must've been made of silver or something.

His head is spinning. He's losing consciousness. The last thing he hears before he's out is the familiar howl of an equally familiar wolf. He hears Austin's voice in his head.

_I'm coming._

~

When he regains consciousness, there's a blinding light greeting him.

He blinks a few times to adjust to the light. When he does, left looks around to see that he's somewhere resembling a hospital.

Shit, had the humans found him?

The thought was dismissed and proved false when he sees Austin at the foot of his hospital bed asleep.

Austin doesn't like being in his human form, it made him feel more insecure for some reason. He said once that being a wolf made him feel stronger and faster, but to top it all, he felt safer.

There's an IV attached to his wrist, some white, transparent liquid was running down the tubes. He reaches up to touch his chest to find that it was completely healed.

"Aust," He nudges the wolf with his foot.

He growls and tries sleeping again.

He rolls his eyes, "Aust, get up."

He makes this weird wolf noise and finally starts to wake up. When Austin sees that he's awake, he jumps off the bed and shifts back into his human form.

Austin pulls him in for a bone crushing hug all while crying into his shoulder, "I actually fucking thought you were going to die last night."

"I thought so too," He hugs him back, "But you saved me."

Austin pulls away and wipes his eyes on his sleeve, "I had some help."

He looks at him confusedly, "We don't know anyone."

"I know," Austin responds, "She was a werewolf too, like me. Pitch black fur, I could barely see her in the night, but her eyes were bright blue. That was the only thing I could actually see of her."

"Rare combination, black fur and blue eyes."

"I know," Austin runs a hand through his hair, "You're gonna be fine, right?"

"I hope so," He says truthfully.

"Shayley," Austin breathes out, "Please don't leave me alone."

"I wont."

But they both knew it was an empty promise.

~

The next night was cold.

Everyone stayed in, but Corona went against mainstream. In fact, she liked when it was cold outside, it refreshed her better than usual. She goes out every night for a walk just so she could enjoy herself after another day in this world. This world isn't her home anyway, she's just passing through.

But tonight, she cant clear her mind.

She keeps thinking of the two guys she saw yesterday. The one (who she assumed was an angel because of his wings) with long brown hair and pretty blue eyes and his friend, the werewolf with silver fur and dark brown eyes. Why had she saved him?

Constantly playing the overprotective big brother role, Kellin would've killed her if he knew she helped fight off a fucking _demon_. It gets annoying sometimes, but she knows he has good intentions. They're alone in this world together like Shay is alone with Austin. They were alienated from everyone else in the human race.

Humans kill what they dont understand. They surely wont ever understand them, which is why the Supernatural race was always hiding from humans.

As Corona walks through the forest as a wolf, she keeps hearing things around her. Twigs snapping, things like whispering, but she ignored them. She could just be hearing things.

It was when she was positive she heard a growl she became aware. She identified it as a demon's growl. Maybe even the same demon from last night. Had it come back to kill her and the guys?

"Corona!" The unmistakable voice of Kellin barks, "Why are you out here?"

Corona shifts back into her human form and shrugs, "Don't know," She lies.

And though she doesn't feel it, the feeling of a presence there slowly faded away.

"Let's go," Kellin gestures for her to go with him.

Corona gives in and walks with him. She silently curses him for showing up at the wrong time. Couldn't he have showed up when she fought the thing so he could help her without asking anything?

God, she hates Kellin a lot sometimes. Not sometimes, actually. All the time.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're young and in love, heart attacks waiting to happen. So come a little closer, tell me it's all in my head."  
~ Fuck ft. Josh Franceschi - Bring Me The Horizon

~

Shay is released from the hospital three days after he's rescued and healed. He wants to go home.

No, not home in the mortal realm, but his home with his friends who he knows cares about him.

The doorway's under Lake Elsinore in, well, Lake Elsinore, California. Austin can easily part the water just by uttering a few words in Latin at where they needed to dive in since he was a demigod, the son of Poseidon. Shay was the son of Hestia. Quite peculiar, but it had it's perks.

He didn't quite understand why the goddess of hearth was his supposed mother. He never felt like he had a home before he came to camp, so why had she chosen him if she knew he'd never feel secure in any place of the world? But then that might not be the reason why she chosen him, it might've been because he liked fire, the idea of fire, and anything to do with fire. Fire in general.

Austin shifts into a human and says, " _Ut et fluctibus diviserunt_."

The lake water starts making waves before it splits and leaves them dry ground to walk on. At the end, where there was a wall made of water was a door. An ancient looking one made of slightly rusting steel. There was a design on it with a line of words engraved on the perimetre. It looked creepy, but it'll take a demigod to the best place they could ever be in.

" _Apertus_ ," Shay commands, and the door slowly swings itself open.

They're immediately greeted by the satyr at the doorway, Accius.

"We heard the news from Presbyterian," He tells them, "Lady Hestia is worried about you and Austin."

"Lady Hestia is here?" Shay questions him.

Shay looks at Austin, who's back as a wolf, for some kind of answer. The only thing he gets is a stare back and a soft noise.

Presbyterian was what they called the only supernatural medical center in the mortal realm. It was difficult for mortals to get a job there since more than half of the hospital was filled with supernaturals, but there were a few, some who had just decided to go there. They didn't kick them out, since then it would've been strange and people would've started questioning it. The few mortal doctors there were assigned to the equally few mortal patients, the same goes with the supernaturals.

"She's not mad," Accius reassures him, "Just worried."

"Okay," Shay responds, "Thank you, Accius."

"My pleasure, Shayley Bourget."

Shay laughs and shakes his head, "Please, just Shay."

As Shay walks through the door, Accius says, "I'll keep that in mind."

Austin seems more than excited to finally be back in the town-structured camp. He's running everywhere and down the dirt path so quickly Shay has to run to keep up with him.

~

When Shay walks into the all too familiar conference hall, there's a young looking woman sitting on a chair and Reyna was sitting on the other side of the table, looking emotionless with a hint of concern.

"Shayl-"

"I was so worried!" Hestia yells, but then her eyes softened, "But you're alright."

"I, uh..." Shay looks down at his feet, and then at his best friend beside him, "I am."

"Did Austin help you?"

"Yeah," Shay now looks up at her, "And this other wolf. Or werewolf, I don't know. Pure black, blue eyes, female, apparently."

"There is a prophecy," Reyna cuts in, "And we are concerned that it may be about you, since you are one of the few sons of Lady Hestia around."

Is he going to die?

Austin lightly bites on Shay's hand, getting his attention. Shay looks down at him, and softly says 'c'mon' as they fully enter the room.

Shay's been here a lot of times. Too many to even count. He's known as this pyromaniac by the whole town. He's lucky enough that the kids at school don't avoid him for it.

There's a scripture on the table. Shay leans over it as Austin stands up and balances himself with the table as they read it together.

_filii tui de consolatione_  
_benedicentur cum in maledictionem_  
_et in eo qui passus est in manu mea_  
_et vivit mentiri vulpes morietur lupus umbra_

_perceptio in obscuro_  
_per focum in parte illa_  
_est ipsa author tuorum funera in oblivio_  
_aeternitas est interminabilis_

"I cant..." Shay squints, "I cant translate it."

"No one can," Reyna says, wistfully, "At least, yet."

"We can take it to Orpheus," Austin suggests after becoming human.

"What good will he do?" Reyna questions.

Austin shrugs, "He helped with the last prophecy."

"I must say, it is a logical idea," Hestia adds.

Reyna sighs, "Don't make me regret this."

"We wont," Austin reassures.

She gives him one more disbelieving look before handing them the scripture.

"Can we talk?" Hestia asks Shay, after they exit the conference room, "Austin, Poseidon calls. Berkeley river."

"Got it!" He hears Austin say back as his high pitched, gravelly voice echoes through the hallway.

"I know I haven't been communicating a lot," She starts once Austin is out of sight, "It's...complicated right now, up there in Olympus."

"No, don't worry, mom. I understand," Shay tells her half heartedly.

Mostly, he just said that so he could get out of here, but then at the same time, he didn't want to leave, because this is one of the rare times where he's literally speaking to one of the few people he knows cares about him enough.

She smiles warmly at him, "Thank you for understanding. I must go now."

"Okay. I'll see you again?"

"You will," And with that, she's teleported back to Mount Olympus.

Shay is left alone.


End file.
